What The Hell?
by Dani34235
Summary: At Hetalia High School, Romano meets an annoying Spaniard, but he doesn't know why he can't just ignore him. Spamano! fluff/ in Romano's POV *Rated M for Romano's language and later will be smut
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time posting a Fanfiction. I know it probably has a lot of mistakes, but please be kind 3 I worked hard on this**

I was sitting in school just waiting for the damn day to just end already. Only the first day of school and I was already sick of it.. The teacher already complained to me about falling asleep while she was attempting to make sure that all her new students knew and understood the rules. She wasn't ugly, she just looked a bit fake with a bad bleach dye job and way too much make-up. I had a feeling that this History class was not going to be my favorite, but I need this class to graduate high school next year. Feliciano, my twin, was sitting across the room from me practically writing down every word the teacher was saying. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Clouds were covering up the sun so it was a bit gloomy outside, along with his mood. I was examining the oak tree outside when my attention was taken by the sound of the door closing. I looked up to see some weird Hispanic -I think he is the guy who represents Spain, but I don't pay much attention at the meetings- walk in the room saying something to the teacher about oversleeping and that's why he was late. I went back to the tree. "It's okay Antonio, just please try not to be late again. Take a seat next to-" She looked at her class list to check a name. "Lovino Vargas, in the back. Raise your hand Lovino, so Antonio knows who you are." I made a humph noise and said without looking up, "that would be me." I heard the clack clack of boots getting closer and the groan of the desk as he sat down. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to meet startling green eyes that seemed to practically glow in the well-lit classroom. "What the hell do you want?" I asked. He had a goofy grin on his face and didn't seem the least bit put off by my attitude towards him.

His eyes made their way down my body in an appraising way and it pissed me off. That weirdo! "Well, I just wanted to say that I am happy to meet you and I hope we have more classes together."

"Well good for you. I hope you don't have my classes bastard." I do NOT want to deal with this asshole for more than this class- not even for this class. He was still staring at me, with his creepy eyes; _oh, his eyes are really ni- What the fuck?_ After my comment, his grin fell a little bit, but it only took him a second and he was back to his over cheery self.

"Lovino! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher startled me with here shrill voice. She was giving me a stare that could make plants shrivel up through her obnoxious green glasses. A hand on her skirted hip finished the look of pure annoyance.

Antonio winked when I looked at him before looking back to the front of the room where Mrs. Harper was still waiting for my reply. I could feel the faint pinking of my cheeks. "No, I have nothing to say to the damn class." All of the teachers knew of 'Lovino's bad mouth' from the years prior and I was usually sent to the office on a weekly basis, until the teachers got tired of filling out all the discipline forms, but I had never had Mrs. Harper before.

"Do you not use such language in my class; you were disrupting and I would like to know what it is that's more important than the grading scale?" Her brown eyes narrowed, intensifying her glare.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Well if you want to know every damn thing that is more fucking important than your scale, then that might take me years."

Her face turned a bit pink; it was quite funny. "You can take yourself and that foul mouth of yours to the office right now Mr. Vargas!" I could hear the snickers of the other students throughout the room.

I was picking up my stuff when I heard a voice I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear for a long time. "I can take him to office Mrs. Harper." Oh god! Why is HE the one offering to take me? She nodded an okay to him and I was practically growling by the time we were out of the classroom.  
>I turned around on him, stopping him from taking another step. The hallway was quiet and empty of anyone. In the classroom, I hadn't noticed how tight his shirt was, you could practically see every muscle. <em>He must work out a lot- GOD! Stop right there! I am a guy!<em> Antonio cleared his throat. I looked up to see him smirking and I felt myself flush at being caught staring at him. There is no way he could have known what I was thinking... I looked him straight in the eye attempting to get rid of the pink in my face. "Why the hell did you offer to take me to the office?"

I was still glaring at Antonio when he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "But I do not know this school very well and I would love to have a guide before I get lost in this school. Won't you help me out?"

My face felt as if it was engulfed in flames. Who did he think he was? I took my hand back and punched him in the arm. "What the fuck did you KISS me for? I am straight. S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T. I do not like guys. Understand?" Antonio rubbed his arm and nodded. I started walking in the opposite direction of the office. "You said you wanted a guide for the school, well I will show you around, but you have to stop bugging me from now on." I spoke through grinding teeth and received no reply. The dull beige school hallways were very quiet, as usually during class, while we walked throughout the halls. He smiled happily while I took him by the cafeteria, gym, and the library until we finally hung out in the courtyard to waist the rest of the class. "So aren't you the personification of Spain?" I asked, not because I was curious, but because the silence was boring.

"Si." He smiled and then looked around. "Why aren't there any teachers out here telling us that we are supposed to be in class?" He asked, head tilting to the side, his brown hair shaking with the movement.

I could tell that he hadn't been here before; although most nations who show up haven't. The Hetalia Academy was a new school compared to most with only being open for three years. "They don't care." I replied. "We are nations and the teachers and staff know we are so they don't bother us. The Hetalia Academy was created to keep all the nations updated and to lower the amount of wars between each other, so as long as we aren't fighting we have freedom." Talking with him actually wasn't so bad as long as he wasn't being too weird.

Spain then asked, "So how many and which nations officially attend? And aren't some of them a bit old looking to be in high school?"

"You don't pay attention to much do you?" I said, not expecting an answer, but just continued to receive that annoying grin of his. "This is a high school and college put together." I rolled my eyes. "That's why this place is so big." It was one of the only things that I liked about the school; I could take high school and college courses without it being weird. "And I don't know all of the nations that attend here, but I have seen America, England, Russia," I shivered at that name, "The Baltic States and I am too lazy to name the rest. you will see them around anyway."

"Oh, gracias." He laughed and looked over to one of the only unique buildings. Most of the buildings were the same dull browns and tans, but the one we were both looking at was only for nations. It was white with all of the flags on it, creating a multitude of colors around it. "So is that where we have our 'group time'?"

He asked, referring to the extra class we had one day a week. "Yes." I replied in bored voice.

Spain just would not shut up, so we continued talking for a while. I don't why I ended telling him the truthful answer to every question he asked, or why I even bothered to ask him questions in return. I guess I was just in a good mood. And then he had a questionable question (ignore the pun) to ask me. "Hey Romano… What are you doing this weekend?" Spain's Green eyes were vibrant and hopeful.

Was he planning on asking me to go out with him somewhere or something? I looked down at my hands while my cheek turned a disgusting light pink and I messed with the edge of my Black Veil Brides t-shirt, pulling at a random thread. "I don't know, I have a few different things I could go do, but I haven't decided yet."

My eyes traveled back up to his tanned face, saw his hopeful look in those green eyes, and I waited for him to speak. "Well I would be so happy if you would care to join me for my party on Saturday. I was just planning on a little fun day of cake and movies on Saturday. Since I am new here, I don't really have many of my friends near… so will you please come over for my Moving In Party? It's to help me get to know the people here; so there will be many people. Please Lovino?"

He still had that pleading look in his eyes when I spoke. "Its Romano and I don't know… I mean, I just me-"

**Brrriiinnnggg.** The bell rang, signaling for students to go to their next class. We jumped up, students swarming everywhere and I was scooped up into the crowd when Antonio shouted over the commotion, "Just think about it please!"

Ugh. English is probably one of the most boring subjects in school. A book was shoved in my direction; "Night" by that old Ely guy or whatever. Apparently we were starting off the year with a 'great' book to 'get our minds back into the thinking process.' The teacher was droning on and on about her expectations of us, which gave me opportunity to zone out, like usual, but I couldn't think of anything else but if I was going to actually go to Spain's house on Saturday. I just met him and he already wants me over. Well I have seen him at a meeting before, but we hadn't talked to each other. What the fuck is wrong with him? Well, I guess I could go just this once, not because I want to, but because he is new, and I happen to be free of plans on Saturday. Once he finds someone else to bug, I can be done with his ass. Although, when we were talking normally about non-weird stuff, like the other nations and life in general, it wasn't so bad talking to him. As long as he doesn't try anything funny, I will go to his house, I guess…

"Alright class, I hope to have a great year with you all." The teacher said as the bell rang. I trudged on to my next class, chemistry, with the push-over teacher, Ms. Jean. When I got into the classroom I went to the farthest table from the teacher and tossed my black back-pack onto the floor next to the chair. There were two chairs to each rectangular table so that means I have to share a table. Well that fucking sucks. I hope it's someone I am not irritated by, which basically excludes everyone. Random pencil marks covered the walls by my table and I was making out the words "Chem is lame" when a chill crept up my spine from a sickeningly sweet voice, "Ah~ little Lovino Vargas, I haven't seen you in ages. Did you miss me lovely?"

That awful French bastard pulled me into his arms in a way to close and personal hug. "Hell no, I didn't miss you! Get off of me asshole!"

One arm moved to my waist and I shivered from his touch, but not in the good way. He apparently thought it was in a good way though because it caused him to smirk. Damn me for not being strong enough to throw him off! I grabbed his shirt, but he took that as initiative to grab my chin and tilt it up toward his face. I felt paralyzed. I thought he was going to kiss me and I am sure he planned it from seeing the lust in his eyes. "But Little Lovino I just can't help myself. I just missed you so much~" He bent his head down and his lips were mere inches from mine. _Where the hell is the damn teacher?_ His breath smelt like wine and his breath was hot on my face. Suddenly, I could feel my limbs again. No way was I going to let this pervert kiss me! I swung my fist and it connected to something, it just wasn't what I was aiming for…

Spain had caught my fist before it landed on its expected destination. I thought he was against me until he grabbed France by the collar and pulled him back so our lips didn't connect. Spain had his goofy grin that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face, but there was something different about his facial features. A look that I thought was maybe jealousy, but I wasn't sure, had entered his eyes. "Francis mi amigo, I see you haven't changed since we last met. I am fond of you, but I am not fond of you trying to kiss mi amigo nuevo when he is against it." Francis automatically let go of me, which surprised me because he usually doesn't listen to anyone.

Antonio then let go of my hand and pulled Francis into a close hug. It was then that I noticed how similar they were dressed. Both were in black skinny jeans with skin tight -almost like a second skin- silk button-up shirts. The only difference was that while Francis's shirt was lavender, Antonio's was a deep red.

We spent an awkward moment just standing there until the teacher walked in and announced for us to take our seats. I jumped into my seat with a thump and it seemed to be a mad dash between Spain and France to get to the seat next to me. I was reluctantly grateful that Spain was the one who got the seat next to me. He is annoying, but he is nothing compared to that French pervert. It was for nothing in the end though because we had an odd number of students and with a rose on the teacher's desk, and some persuasion I'm sure, France ended up at our desk putting me in the middle. Fuck this class.

"Students, I am Miss Loliva. I am usually easy to get along with but I do not tolerate disobeying the classroom rules. They are there for a reason…" I zoned out, lost in my own thoughts until a felt a hand being put on my left thigh. Damn it Frenchy! I slapped his hand away and noticed a small piece of paper slide toward me from the right.

Spain wrote to me: Is France bothering you?

Me: What the hell do you think?

Spain: Don't take him seriously, he is a perpetual flirt. He flirts with everyone...

Me: I know that all fucking ready, but it doesn't make it less annoying.

Spain: Language Lovino~

Me: Fuck language and why do you call me Lovino?

Spain: Well that's your name isn't it?

Me: Well… Yes, but so is Romano and I usually only let a couple people actually call me Lovino, but only if I am close enough to them.

Spain: well then can I get close enough to call you that?

He scooted his a little bit closer as is if to add emphasis into his words. Idiot.

Me: Ugh, you can call me Lovino but just stop being a weirdo!

I heard him chuckle and his leg lightly brushed mine and lingered there for a moment. His leg was warm against mine. I definitely would have jerked away but France was on the other side of me and dealing with him was worse than dealing with Spain. I received the paper again.

Spain: Have you thought about Saturday at all?

Me: yes.

Spain: well?

Me: I guess I will go, but just this once and it's only because you are new… well accept France since you seem to know so well… why don't you ask him instead?

Spain: Yay! I cannot wait until Saturday! Thank you Lovino for saying you will come over.

Me: Ugh. Fine, but don't try anything funny or it will be your funeral.

Spain: Of course Lovino~ =D

I crumpled the paper up and threw it into the trash can behind me without the teacher noticing. After a couple minutes later I received another paper, but from my left this time. What the fuck did France want?

France: What did you tell Antonio? He has been smiling like a fool since you stopped passing that note.

Me: Nothing French Bastard. I just told him that I was coming over on Saturday.

France: Just you two?

Me: So what if it is?

France: Oh? Is my little Lovino finally interested in men? Because I am here to satisfy any need you may get ;)

Me: No, You fucking pervert! It's just a party to get to know people in the town! Not that it concerns you.

France: Aww I was hoping for some Lovino Lovin~

Me: Fuck you

France: When and where baby ;) any time is good for me. I think he might like you though. I knew Antonio had good taste.

Me: Yeah right Frenchy. We are both men and I am straight. Nothing will happen between me and him.

France: Ok Lovino. But if that straight preference changes, let me know ;P

Eww! I crumpled up the paper with a growl. Antonio looked over, his green eyes questioning, and grabbed the note before I could throw it away. "Give that back bastard." I reached for the note but he dodged my hand effortlessly.

"Romano Vargas! Is there something you like to share?"

"No Miss Loliva." I hunched over in my chair, not feeling like getting sent to the office. I could hear bot Spain and Francis chuckling next to me.

This was going to be a LONG year…


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up having Spain in all but two of my classes. He was smiling way too much and it got annoying. He even tried sitting next to me in every class we had together. At first I thought he would be tolerable and easy to ignore, but that bastard even felt like he just had to walk me to my car.

I took out my keys and opened the door to my gorgeous red Ferrari. _Ahh,_ it felt nice to lean back into the smooth black leather seats and place my right hand onto the steering wheel. I looked back up to Spain because for some odd reason that bastard was still standing there and clearly not leaving, in the way of being able to close my car door. "What the hell do you want? I have to go home." It wasn't a lie, but I still had to wait for my idiotic twin brother. I could see him out of my rear view mirror talking to that potato bastard. Spain noticed me staring-well more like glaring at them.

"I just want to keep you company while you wait for Feliciano. He seems to always be with that handsome, buff blond." My hand tightened around the steering wheel and my left clenched into a fist. I whipped my head toward him. Did he think that potato bastard was attractive or something? I practically spat out, "Yea Germany has muscles. So what? He is a dick."

Spain smirked and looked back toward them. I followed his look to see Feliciano practically hanging all over him while saying their goodbyes. Spain brought my attention back to him by saying, "You really don't like him, don't you? But your brother seems to like him quite a bit." He leaned his face down until it was barely an inch away. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He smelled like a spicy tomato… His eyes, like emeralds, shined brightly… "Or could you be jealous that I called him buff and handsome?" I didn't notice until then that I was leaning forward so much and I jerked back as far as I could in my seat, my face turning red.

"Hell no! Bastard, I told you not to try anything funny!" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Now get the fuck away from my car so I can go home." It was then that Feliciano got into the car. I slammed the door shut almost hitting Spain, who just dodged the door and started laughing. I rolled down the windows like I usually do when driving.

"Goodbye Lovino. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" He winked and turned away. I revved the engine hearing my baby's beautiful purr that always seemed to calm my anger down some and sped off almost hitting three people.

"Ve~ Who was that brother? It looked like he was going to kiss you!" Feliciano asked and exclaimed. He was wobbling back and forth in the seat, something he did when he was being impatient. We both looked the same; brown hair, brown eyes, creamy skin and that annoying curl, only his was on the right while mine was on the left but everyone always thought that Feliciano was the cuter, friendlier and 'better' twin. With his happy goody-two-shoes attitude, he got along with people better than I would.

I just thought it was annoying as hell. "Hell no, he was not about to k-kiss me! I wouldn't have let that happen at all." I was focusing on my driving but I could still see Feliciano fidgeting and messing with his blue jacket buttons next to me.

"It didn't look like you wouldn't let him to me~ even Ludwig noticed." I could feel holes burning into my face from his staring. "And you're blushing! You haven't stopped since it looked like he was going to kiss you!"

"I am not blushing!" I tried to calm down enough to not be pink anymore. Feliciano was so obnoxious. Sometimes I thought he said those types of things just to annoy me and make me embarrassed. Even when we are in public, he has no filter, just saying everything that pops into his head. "I am red from anger! I can't believe people actually saw that." I was mumbling now. "That bastard will be sorry tomorrow. And he wants me to come over? Ha!" The speedometer kept getting closer to 90mph and I could feel the vibrations from the car as its engine roared. I could feel my anger subside.

"He invited you over to his house?" Feliciano was bouncing in his seat. "You should go! It might be fun Roma!" I hated how my cheeks got warm at the use of the nickname he gave me when we were little. Normally the nickname wouldn't bother me, but I was in a bad mood.

"I practically just met him! Why the hell would I go to his house?" I pulled my Ferrari into the garage and didn't wait for Feliciano before I went inside to my room upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. I threw myself onto my bed and just laid there letting my cheeks go back to normal color. After about an hour of just lying there I heard a light tap on my door.

"Ve~ Romano?" I heard Feliciano's voice from behind the door. "Can I come in please?"

I sighed and rolled over in my bed, not answering his question. Feliciano opened my door a few inches, only enough to stick his head into my room, and stayed there for a minute to make sure it was alright that he did. "You can come in Feli." I used my nickname for him to show that I wasn't mad him, like he usually thinks whenever I cuss at him- which is a lot.

His brown eyes got slightly wide and he smiled his dopey grin as he literally skipped into my room. He jumped onto my bed, causing me to bounce with him. "Grandpa Rome said that we could make pasta for dinner. Will you please cook with me?"

I groaned and sat up on my bed. "We have pasta almost ever night." I looked over to him and the look he was giving me was more than I could handle. He almost looked like a pouting puppy. "Ugh, fine. I'll help make pasta, but I'm making extra tomato sauce for it."  
>Feliciano nodded enthusiastically and jumped off of the bed, pulling me along with him. "Hey bastard! Let go of me!" I shouted, but he kept pulling me along.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Feliciano got me into the kitchen we made way too much pasta so Grandpa Rome asked- more like told me to take some left overs to the damn new neighbor. "I don't want to go damn it! I don't fucking know them."

My words only gave me a hit to the back of my head. "Watch your language Romano." Grandpa Rome told me. "The neighbor is a friend and I want you to meet him." I could tell by his tone that there would be no way to argue with without getting into trouble. For such a flamboyant guy, he could get really serious and some times even a bit scary when provoked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Grandpa." I went upstairs to my room to grab my backpack to hide my gun behind it in the back of my pants. With having been part of the mafia, old habits are hard to break. Besides, with how big the yards were there, it was around a quarter mile of darkness to the nearest house. After having grabbed my gun, hidden so Grandpa wouldn't see it, I grudgingly walked outside to the street to head to the new neighbor's house. '_Well this should be excruciatingly boring' _I thought as I dragged my feet as I walked and lightly swung the bag with the pasta in it. "I barely even ate before they fucking sent me out here." I mumbled to myself and stood in surprise as I gazed upon the newly painted red house. It looked like a tomato red with green window trim and a green door. I knocked on the door loudly and waited but no one came to the door. "Oh well. It's not my damn problem if they aren't home." I said and heard a loud crash like a bunch of glass broke. "What the fuck?" I quickly pulled out my gun with a finesse learned from the years in the mafia. It was almost pitch black as I felt along the side of the house to the back where the crash came from. There was a small dying light around back producing just enough light to see objects but not fully make out what they were. There many strange shadows that looked like rows of bushes with bumps on them. _'what the hell are those?' _I looked over by the wall and saw something broken. I ran my hand along it and felt that it was a wooden ladder with a cord around it. I ended up cutting my finger along something sharp that was probably a broken light. _'some one must have been hanging lights and fell... Then where is the person..?' _I heard a sound from behind me and aimed my gun at the moving mound and let out a tiny squeak as they stood up over me and shined a flashlight on me, but not in my eyes.

"L-lovi?" I heard a regrettably familiar voice ask.

"Shit. You're the stupid neighbor my damn Grandfather wanted me to meet so damn badly?" I huffed and forgot about my gun, which was still aimed at Antonio's chest.

"You're Rome's grandson?" He paused for a moment. "Uh Lovi, would you please lower your gun?" He asked a bit nervously and I lowered my gun in response. "and what are you doing here Lovi?"

I frowned, "Nothing. I'll leave then." I turned to go back home and my hand was caught by that Spanish bastard.

"Wait Lovi." I turned back around to him staring at his calloused hand so warm around mine and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. In fact, I'm glad you are here and well I just want to know why you came to visit." He said.

"Let me go." I started lifting the gun again and it was taken from my grasp as Antonio's light fell to the ground and I finally could see his face. His eyes were hard staring into mine intently.

"Lovi. Guns are not toys and should not be treated as though they are not dangerous." He said a bit harsher than how he normally talked. He still had my hand and then my gun. "Be careful of who you point them at and I do not appreciate you pointing yours at me." The look in his emerald eyes then could have melted snow with one look alone.

I did NOT find it attractive either. "Well I uh, brought you some left over pasta. Grandpa Rome made me." Antonio smiled and finally let og of my hand to pick up the light. "And give me my gun back damn it!"

Antonio smiled. "with tomato sauce?" confusing me and he must have seen my confused look because he then said, "for the pasta."

"Oh, uh yeah." I then remembered that he changed subjects from my gun. "I said give me my gun back damn it!"

Antonio chuckled. "Only if you promise not to point it at me any more. It's very dangerous Lovi." Antonio then lead me to his back porch to turn on the light and my eyes widened at the mess. The wooden ladder I felt earlier was in half and the glass that I had heard and cut my finger on was from lights like I had thought and it was all over the back yard. I then noticed that the weird bush thingies I saw earlier was actually a bunch of tomato plants. It looked like there were around fifty of the potted plants. "um, Earth to Lovi." He waved a hand in front of my face, which I swatted away. "Do you promise not o point your gun at me anymore?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever. Just give it back." I was happy to feel the cold metal in my hand once again but then Antonio's warm hands were around mine again.

"Oh Lovi, you cut your finger. Come on." He pulled me inside.

"What the hell Tomato Bastard?"

He must have been amused by the name that I gave him because he laughed for a while. "Well I have never been called that before. Anyway, I'm getting you a band-aid." He sat me down on the couch even with my protests and got a band-aid as he said he would.

"I can do it myself damn it." I said as he started to put the band-aid on me himself.

"I know Lovi, but I want to do it." He smiled and put the band-aid on. "All done." He looked to the bag I had brought. "And now some delicious pasta. Did you make it Lovi?" He held out his hand to help me up off of the couch but I just got up myself -I didn't need his help- and went with him to the kitchen. His house was simple; beige and tan walls with a few decorations or furniture scattered about. With peachy-tan color walls with cherry wood cabinets the kitchen was just as boring accept for a basket of tomatoes on the granite countertop.

"Well my brother made the noodles and I made the sauce." I said.

Antonio pulled two plates out of the cabinet and opened the box with the pasta. "hmm, smells delicious." He made us both a plate of pasta and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Would you like a glass Lovi?" he opened the Bordeaux and poured himself a glass and me one too after I nodded.

I figured that since I didn't really get much pasta at home that there wasn't anything wrong with eating at Antonio's house. I also had a couple, well about five glasses of the wine and by that time Antonio and I were joking with each other... Although he had only had two glasses so I was the only one affected by the drinks. "So tomato bastard. Why do you have so many tomato plants out back?"

Antonio smiled and I blushed slightly. "I love tomatoes, in fact you look kind of like one now." He walked up to me and cupped my cupped my face in his hands making me turn any more red and if I hadn't had the drinks I definitely would have pushed him away right then and there. "And you're also very cute."

"S-shut up." I muttered. "I'm n-" I was cut off my his lips being pressed against mine. I ended up kissing him back and one of his hands moved to wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave him, but not fully of my own will. I wasn't completely sober so it wasn't my fault, but damn he was a good kisser. His tongue was warm against my own as we made our way back to the living room, bumping into a couple walls. Once we were back into the living room, Antonio layed me back onto to the couch and we finally broke apart for some much need oxygen. I was breathing heavy with him laying across me. I looked up into his eyes, which staring down at me intently.

He ruined the moment by asking, "Lovi, are you drunk after only five drinks?" He looked puzzled I think, but I wasn't paying much attention as I brought him back down for another long kiss. "Ah Lovi stop, if you continue like this I won't be able to hold back. I know if you were sober you probably wouldn't be so willing..."

I groaned in irritation. "Just...shud up." It took me a moment for the words to form right.

Antonio sighed. "Just as I thought." He got off of me and pulled up into a sitting position and tilted my chin up. "I won't take advantage Lovi. I care about you too much." He gave me light peck on the lips and picked me up.

"P-put me..down..Tomato Bastard." I put my arms around his neck and should because the room was spinning and I didn't want him to drop me.

"Calm down Lovi. I'm just carrying you to bed." He opened his bed room door. I lied down on his soft mattress and he lied down with me.

I tried looking around but there wasn't light. "Uh, the room spun."

Antonio shook the bed lightly with his laughing and he draped and around my waist. "Just sleep Lovi. In the morning, the room won't be spinning." I fell asleep very easily after that.


End file.
